


+420 Exp Gained. Press A to Level Up!

by woollen_pharaohs



Category: Workaholics (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Drug use mention, Established Anders/Blake w/ new addition - Adam, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, PWP, Rimming, Sex in a Car, Threesome - M/M/M, Very Awkward and Very Weird Car Sex, bc i can't do a pwp without an intro, even though we're all here for the porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woollen_pharaohs/pseuds/woollen_pharaohs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders teaches Blake how to drive. Things start to get weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	+420 Exp Gained. Press A to Level Up!

**Author's Note:**

> so i recently got into watching Workaholics again and i remembered i wrote a fic a couple of years ago. This isn't it, but it was inspired by the old material I had. The old fic's mood is all wrong and it needs editing. If i get around to it i'll make the changes, but otherwise i'm posting this as a stand alone porn.
> 
> this was originally planned to be part 2 of a 5+1 thing, plus the old fic as a prequel, but i'm not sure if i'll have time to finish any of that. Anyway, hope you guys like this :)

Blake turns to Ders, eyes lazy, grin lopsided, “Yo Ders, we should _totally_ do this later. I think we could have a _real chill_ time back in the house.”

“That’s true…” Ders starts but he catches Blake trying to unbuckle his seatbelt and Ders forces it back in, “but it’s now or never buddy.”

“How about never?”

“No dice.”

Blake bites his lip, then holds up his hands, “you know what? I’m _such_ an idiot I left my license inside! That’s pretty essential to driving.”

He punches out the seatbelt and goes for the door, only Ders leans across and smacks Blake’s hands away from the handle.

“Nice try, but oh? What’s this in my pocket? Blake Chesterfield Henderson’s learners? BOOM! How _well_ do I know you! I know you to the T. T to the B-C-Henderson. I know your moves before you even pull them. Now punch that stick into hyperdrive!”

“Yeah!!”

“Wait, wait, maybe not _hyperdrive_ , we’ll start off nice and easy.”

“Yeah…”

“Let’s start with the basics,” Ders pulls out a thick street directory book from the seat pocket behind the driver’s seat and drops it in his lap.

“What the flip flop is that?”

“It’s what we had before GPS,” Ders says as he thumbs through to his marked page, “I’m going to teach you how to read maps.”

“Oh no,” Blake pushes back in his chair like he’s already driving 50mph, “No, no no. This is why Steve Jobs _invented_ GPS.”

“Steve Jobs didn’t invent GPS.”

“This is why Bill Gates invented GPS so people don’t have to read a parchment map at the same time as watching the road! Jesus! Do you _want_ me to run over people GTA style? Or drive into a mail box and let letters and shit fly out everywhere. Wait, what if there’s _money_ in some of those letters? Big fat checks, dude, maybe I _should_ do that?”

Blake kicks his foot against the accelerator and the car revs loudly.

“Woah there, a tad trigger happy there huh Blazer?” Anders swats at Blake’s legs.

“Or maybe I’ll ram into one of those red things that are on the side of the road. You know? And it’ll explode water everywhere it’s gonna fsshhhh it’s gonna freaking RAIN all over the place all because I was trying to look at a stupid map instead of what’s in front of me. No Ders, you can’t give me that kind of responsibility.”

“Red things? You’re talking about fire hydrants but bud, they don’t work that way. They don’t explode like they do in the movies. The water pressure is _not_ as high as you think, I know from experience.”

“Oh great! So you’re saying that when I catch the Volvo on fire it’s gonna be all flames and shit and I’m gonna have to drive it into the ocean or something? I don’t want to _drown_ Ders. Or is that it, do you _want_ me to drown? Oh my gosh, you _want me to drown_?”

“No Jesus-“

“Well I’m not going to be driving into any dud ass fire hydras when the volvo’s all lit then am I Anders? I’m going to have to get out, roll on the ground a bit then hope to God someone has dialled 911 by then. Is that the number for fires is it the same? I have no idea. Anyway, I’m sure it’ll take a long ass time for them to even get to me before the Volvo explodes. How am I going to get to work with a blown up car?”

“Just shut up Blake!”

“I don’t pay my taxes to _wait_.”

“Yeah there’s a lot of shit we pay for which I don’t agree with. I’m going to change all that when I become city councilman 2016. Besides, Blake, _you_ don’t pay your taxes, _I_ pay your taxes _for_ you.”

“Still on about being city councilman?”

“Yeah dude. Not sure if it’s realistic for me to run anymore considering… ugh, I don’t want to think about what they could know about me right now. Crap, what’s the time? We need to get you out of this driveway before peak hour.”

Ders picks up the directory and shows the plotted route to Blake.

“See this red line? I’ve marked out a real simple route for us to take. No traffic lights, no round a bouts, just simple looking left and righ – Blake! Get your hands off the door!”

Blake slaps his hands on the wheel, gripping it too tight.

“I’m never calling shotgun again. Being up front sucks,” he starts to wind the recliner down as far as it can go, “Dude I can’t even lie down flat. What’s the point? Oh man dude – “

“Jesus Christ Blake, wind it back.”

“Hey Ders, have you ever seen a dude drive a car like this?” Blake grins, stretching his arms out and tickling the wheel with his fingertips, “it’d be like driving a Harley!”

Ders unbuckles himself and leans over Blake, winding the seat up for him, except Blake makes a point of making it hard for Ders. He pushes his weight on the back of the seat, until Ders punches him in the nut sack. Blake reels forward, clutching his dick. The seat whacks back into place, but hits Blake in the back of the head.

“Ow! What have I ever done to you Ders?!”

“It wasn’t me, it was the chair!”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry, but we need to get moving. I don’t want to get you stuck in peak hour traffic on your first run.”

Blake’s still rubbing his head when he glances over at Anders, “Aw, that’s thoughtful.”

“Yeah it freaking is. So will you just put the car into gear so we can move off?”

“Alright!” Blake suddenly forgets about his sore head and grips the steering wheel, “Alright! We’re doing this! Yep. Okay. _How_ exactly do I move off?”

“I knew you were going to ask that.”

Ders wears a sly grin as he leans over Blake again. Blake instinctively flinches and covers his crotch with both hands, causing Ders to smirk. Then, Ders braises Blake’s right knee with his fingertips and trails his touch down Blake’s leg to his foot. He positions his friend’s right foot on the accelerator, then reaches for one of Blake’s hands and moves it to the handbrake. As he lifts his head up from Blake’s leg space, he flicks his tongue out and licks a line up Blake’s leg to his knee. He runs out of saliva a few times but when he finally gets to the hem of Blake’s shorts, he glances up to look at his friend’s face.

Blake’s eyes are glazed over like Ders’ touch is his truest dope. Blake’s tongue is caught between his teeth, and oh, there it is. Blake’s dick is already straining against his shorts. Ders threads his fingers beneath Blake’s shorts, hitching his weight over the edge of his seat because _damn_ the seatbelt buckle is digging into his side. He struggles with getting his hands in Blake’s shorts, so he moves his other hand to try the other side and brushes past Blake’s erection on the way.

Blake moans at the tension. Ders can see Blake’s already pre-ing, a damp patch forming around the tent in his shorts. Ders licks his lips. He gives up on trying to access Blake’s cock from a tantalising angle so he hoists himself further across the handbrake and _God_ why is everything so uncomfortable. Blake’s leaning his head back on the head rest, his hairline already sweaty and pink. Ders nibbles at Blake’s exposed neck, licks a line beside the collar of his friend’s shirt as he hooks his thumbs under the waistband of Blake’s shorts and shimmies them down. Blake’s dick bounces out of the fabric, standing at ease. Of _course_ Blake isn’t wearing any underwear after Ders banned him from borrowing his. It’s kind of better this way. Less clothes to take off before he can get his mouth around Blake’s cock.

Except he’s not going to give Blake what he wants straight up. He’s going to have some fun with the guy first. He flicks his tongue out and laps at Blake’s precum, lathering it around the head of his hot dick. Blake twitches, and Ders can feel Blake’s hands threading into his lush hair. He shakes his head, indicating Blake to take his controlling hands away. He then goes back to Blake’s dick, sucking in small sections around Blake’s enormous head. He tastes more precum dribbling into his mouth. Blake throws his arms out wide, one hand slamming against the window, the other finding the side of the passenger seat as Ders engulfs Blake’s dick in his mouth.

Blake makes a guttural moan and Ders can tell his friend’s trying his hardest not to buck like a bull into Ders’ mouth. He pulls back then, not only because he wants to keep teasing Blake, but because he hears a weird noise.

“If I knew-“ Blake swallows harshly, “-learning to drive was gonna be like this, I would’ve let you force me into it ages ago.”

“Force you? I didn’t force you, you said you wanted to.”

“I say a lot of things when I’m high…” he traces his fingers behind Ders’ ears coaxing him back to his cock.

“No wait, I meant to – did you hear that noise before?”

Blake turns his head from side to side, his hair a frizzy mess. The weird muffling noise occurs again and Ders cranes his neck to look in the back seat.

“Argh, it’s nothing Ders!” Blake cries, excessively humping the air in Ders’ absence.

“No, there’s something there. Did you try and keep a raccoon in the trunk again?”

“I don’t know, I don’t think so! Ders!! Get back to _me_!”

“Damn it! I thought you guys were finally getting down to _business_!”

“ADAM?” Ders shouts.

He leans in between the two front seats and pulls up the latch which opens up to the trunk. Adam shuffles in the trunk so he can shove his head through the hole.

“What the fuck Adam?” Ders shouts.

Blake twists in his chair, butting underneath Ders’ arm to see Adam in the back.

“Adam! My man!” Blake grins.

“Uncle Blazer! Fancy seeing you here!” Adam says.

“ _Fancy seeing you here_? Fancy seeing _you_ in the trunk of my car!” Ders shouts.

“Our car. I mean, it’s _our_ car Ders.”

“It’s _my_ car. I paid for it. It’s registered under my name. It’s my car.”

“I mean, we only use it every day nearly like what does a piece of paper have to say about that, you know what I mean?”

“Whatever! What the hell are you doing in there?!”

“Oh me?” Adam looks confused, “I was just, you know, having a good old time in the trunk here. Really doesn’t get a lot of air. Could seriously suffocate a dude to death nice and slow. Anyway, I heard you guys were going out without me so I decided to… uh… join in?”

“Join in,” Ders repeats flatly.

“Yeah, you know, _on the fun_.”

Blake bumps his head on Ders’ C cups as he untwists himself, “Anders we talked about this remember? Adam doesn’t like being _excluded_ from shit.”

Ders untwists himself too, then pinches the bridge of his nose.

“I can’t believe this.”

Blake raises his eyebrows, “I can’t believe _you_ haven’t gone back to sucking my dick!”

“Yeah Ders!” Adam says, “why haven’t you gone back to sucking dick huh?”

“Oh my God,” Ders groans.

“Hey, now that there’s three of us, I’m going to get in the back!” Blake announces.

He leaps out of the car, grappling onto his half pulled down shorts as he opens the back seat door and slides in. He kicks off his shorts and shoes, and then pokes his head in front of the hole to say hi to his friend.

“This is weird,” Adam says, his eyes wide.

“Yeah, it’s weird,” Ders agrees.

“It’s weird, but I like it,” Adam confesses, “you know what’s weirder?” he threads an arm through the gap and slaps Blake’s thigh, “Ders taught me how to drive with the whole positioning my feet on the pedal thing too. That was weird-”

“Yeah it’s kind of weird Ders,” Blake says.

“-You know what’s weirder though Blazer? Anders told me that his _Dad_ taught him that way.”

“Which way?”

“The non-sexual way!” Ders interrupts, “my Dad did not make it weird! The only time it’s weird is when I make it intentionally weird.”

“Sexual weird,” Blake muses.

“Yeah well you didn’t make it sexual weird when you taught me, it was just plain weird.”

“It wasn’t _meant_ to be weird!” Ders stresses.

“Well I’m mad I didn’t get a blow job. I passed my test first shot because of you-”

“I’m a good teacher!” Ders says, chuffed.

“-You are, and I’m _so_ ready for catching up on those classes I skipped out on. On like, dick sucking and butt fucking and stuff.”

“Oh my God,” Ders groans again.

“I’ll be the best student. I’ll be teacher’s pet. You tell me what to do and I’ll do it, no questions asked.”

“You need to get out of that trunk,” Ders instructs.

“Done!” Adam shouts.

Ders turns around just in time to see Adam’s head disappear from the hole. In the brief minutes between Adam climbing out of the trunk and rounding to the front seat, Blake claims his usual spot in the middle of the back seat. He locks eyes with Ders. Blake flicks his tongue across his lips, toying with his sharp vampire teeth and Ders watches his friend draw a hand down to his dick and start stroking himself.

Ders pushes his way between the gap in the two front seats and tries swatting Blake’s hand away.

“Hey, no touching,” He tells Blake.

The passenger side door opens and Adam slides in, bouncing with excitement in his seat. Ders ignores the child beside him and feasts his eyes on Blake who is now peeling off his oversized shirt, revealing his built chest.

“I need to get in the back with you,” Ders practically growls.

Blake kicks his feet up on the backs of the front seats, spreading his legs in front of Ders, “oh no, no one is getting the back seat but me. That’s how it’s always been and always will be.”

Ders leans in through the gap, his knee dying on the compartment box between the seats. He grabs Blake’s legs and whines, “but there’s no space! I’m too packed.”

“You guys are hot…” Adam drawls.

“What?” Ders snaps his head to glare at Adam.

“I mean, I’ll help you out Mr Holmvik. Here,” he opens the car door again and climbs out.

He adjusts his pants before pushing the recliner forward and pulling the seat closer to the windshield. Ders drips into the newly created space, getting one foot into the back and letting his right hand slip down Blake’s thigh. Adam rounds to the driver’s side and pushes the chair back the opposite way, as far as Blake got it to lean back before. This pushes Blake and Ders to the opposite corner.

“Less good, fold this one forward,” Ders says without taking his eyes off Blake.

“I won’t have anywhere to sit!” Adam protests.

“Fine,” Ders rolls his eyes.

Blake suddenly pulls his legs together and bites his lip, “we could take this inside Ders?”

Ders rubs his hands over Blake’s knees and pries open his friend’s legs again, “here is good.”

“You do look really uncomfortable,” Blake comments.

“I don’t care,” Ders breathes, his eyes fixed on Blake.

He grabs Blake’s dick then, smearing the precum around the shaft. Blake throws his head back and hitches close to Ders’ body heat.

“I’m just going to chill over here,” Adam says, “if that’s chill with you chillbros.”

“Fur sure, braj,” Blake says, then squeals when Ders pulls him closer by his hips.

Ders hoists Blake as close as he can but can’t quite get dick to dick, so he settles for back of thigh against Ders’ dick. His own shorts need to come off soon. They’re going to have to come off real soon. He flicks his hands around underneath Blake’s thighs, to the curve of his ass, and thumbs Blake’s hole.

“The lube’s inside…” Blake says in a low voice.

“Who needs lube when I’ve got this?” Ders laughs as he wrings his palm around Blake’s dick, showing off a sheen of precum.

“That’s so true,” Adam comments.

“So true,” Blake agrees.

“Dude, if you’re going to do anything you need to help me out of my shorts,” Ders says.

“Yeah man,” Adam says.

He sits up in his seat and tries to tug Anders’ loose shorts off. They come freely until about halfway down his thighs when the part in his stride gets too wide. Adam tugs at the fabric, stretching it as wide as he can. He’s about to get the waistband over Anders’ left knee when the elastic tears and it loosely slips down Ders’ left leg. With the fabric hanging lopsided off Ders’ waist, Adam gives Ders’ exposed butt cheek a playful slap.

“GOOD THING I LIKED THAT ADAM! Because you just ripped my fucking shorts, don’t need those!” Ders glares at the roof of his Volvo as he yanks them off his other leg.

Blake claps his hands in glee, “You’re not wearing any pants!”

“Yeah, because _someone_ keeps wearing all of mine and _not washing them_.”

“My bad,” Adam replies.

“Really? You too?” Ders says.

“Dude I just hate doing laundry _so_ much,” Blake explains.

“Do you think I _like_ doing laundry? No, but I’ve gotta do it because that’s what adults do!”

Blake grins, “oh yeah? And tell me Ders, do adults fuck dudes in their cars?”

“That’s a good question Blake,” Adam says.

“It really is, and I think that they do,” Ders smiles as he unbuttons his shirt, tugging it over his head.

He hooks his hands around Blake’s thighs again, drawing up to his dick and pumping the solid shaft. He pushes as far into the back of the car as Blake will let him, pushing Ders’ stomach back with his bare foot.

“Come on bro, I’m so uncomfortable!” Ders complains.

Blake laughs maniacally, “you had your chance! Now we’re doing this _my_ way. _Sub_ stitute teacher style…”

“Oh I see what you did there!” Adam coos.

“Alright, alright,” Ders grins.

Thankfully Blake precums enough to fill a can of beer so Ders uses it as a substitute for lube. He spreads it down Blake’s straining dick, over his balls and starts spreading it around his hole. Just as he thumbs the puckered skin there, he feels small hands curl around his waist. He glances down to see Adam’s pale fingers slide across his skin and yeah maybe he’s not 100% okay with it but he’s sure as hell horny as fuck so any touch is a welcoming touch.

Adam positions himself behind Ders until he finds a way that’s comfortable, which is absurdly difficult considering the reclining angles of the seats, and all he can really see at that point is a real close up image of Ders’ ass. Which is going to have to do. He’s got one hand exploring, his lips kissing across Ders’ hot back side and his other hand’s found its place in his briefs.

Ders can feel Adam’s lips pressing weird suction kisses across his ass and it’s still smarting a little where Adam slapped him. Which is fine. Really. He can put up with that. What he can’t put with any longer is his own dick having next to no attention put towards it at all. Both his friends are getting to crank it and this whole time he’s been waiting patiently. Patiently.

He lathers more precum in the river made for sperm down to Blake’s hole, collecting enough so he can start to spread those tight walls. He slips a finger in and oh yeah, it’s flesh dry and tender at the start until he remembers that Blake prefers it wet like woman’s pussy. He’s got to focus on collecting pails of precum in his palm and fingering it up Blake’s ass and yeah it’s laborious but the look on Blake’s face every time he scrapes his fingers inside Blake’s walls… Bro. Please.

In the meantime, Adam’s doing these curiously nice thumb massages around Ders’ own butthole. He’s curving his thumb around the rim of Ders’ entrance and Ders finds himself mirroring the same action on Blake, mesmerised by the feeling. He drives one finger into Blake’s hole and is pleasantly surprised when Adam follows suit into Ders. Ders moans with Blake, Adam laughs.

“You good there buddy?” Blake asks Adam breathily.

“Yeah man, you?”

“Swell, I’m doing swell,” Blake grins at Ders, then nods.

Ders closes his eyes for a moment. He clutches his own dick then, flaming hot and throbbing and he positions himself as best he can with the space Blake has allowed him. He bumps his dick against Blake’s hole, his fat head bulbous against Blake’s tight butthole.

“Dude I don’t think you’re ready yet,” Ders growls.

“Just do it!” Blake says through gritted teeth.

“Nah bro, I don’t want to hurt you,” Ders says, but he leaves his dick probing Blake’s entrance, poised and dangerous.

Ders moves his hand slowly down his own navel and bumps his dick out of the way. He uses some of his own precum and Blake’s well to lather his fingers, then tries to loosen Blake more. As he’s dragging his two fingers in and out of Blake, he feels something hot and wet slip against his own exposed butthole. He glances over his shoulder, wondering if Adam had the same idea as him with cum as lube. But no. Something… better.

Ders can’t see too well because of the awkward angle, but as soon as he feels the sensation again, he recognises what in the hell Adam’s trying to do to his asshole. And it’s driving him crazy. He makes an animalistic noise when Adam plunges his tongue inside Ders’ hole. A tongue can’t go as far as dexterous fingers but the feeling, fuck, the feeling is a thousand times better. Ders growls and nibbles on Blake’s knee as he works on Blake’s walls. Except his dick’s throbbing in his palm, and he’s starting to rock his hips into it and every time he pushes forward, his head brushes up against Blake’s hole and –

“Fuck it!” Ders howls.

He spreads Blake open with his thumbs and presses his dick in. The moment his dick is ensconced in Blake’s heat, it’s so loose butthole that it’s tight butthole. Ders makes a guttural moan, not as loud as Blake’s, who is clawing at the leather covering the Volvo seats until his knuckles go white.

Leaning this far forward permits Adam a little more space to move, and the next second, Ders feels a hand thoroughly rubbing his ball sack, and all that’s missing right now to take out all pleasure points on his body is a) someone kissing him and b) someone fondling his glorious C cups. Because of their awkward positioning in the car, he can’t reach far enough to kiss Blake, but he can grab Blake’s hands and shove them wantonly on his chest. Blake grins his toothy grin and Ders swears to God he’s going blind early.

The thing is, Anders Holmvik likes making sex last as long as possible, but he can’t do that when he’s fucking the tightest butthole and being rimmed at the same time. Not to mention he’s extremely uncomfortable and his partners aren’t being sympathetic in that department. So he’s finding it difficult to put on the Holmvik charm and tease his lovers into ejaculation. He just can’t stick with that steady speed. So he doesn’t. He unleashes The Ders.

Ders grips onto Blake’s knees, trails down until his hands slip off Blake’s thighs and he can take hold of something less slippery and arguably more firm. Adam’s tongue follows with the adjustment, no complaints there. Except Adam’s only going to have about three seconds to realize what Ders has planned. Ders juts his hips out, pushing Adam back a bit, then slams into Blake. Blake howls profanities which fog up the back windows and to Anders’ surprise, Adam’s not as knocked off his feet as he’d expected. Adam waits for Ders’ unsheathing, and waits for one more shuddering slam into Blake so that he can calculate Ders’ movements. Two’s all he needs to get it down. Adam’s always been quite observant when he wants to be.

Ders, on the other hand, can’t hold back much longer. And the look on Blake’s face tells Ders he shouldn’t have to hold back. It’s stained with need and lust and his lower lip caught between his teeth makes Ders go numb through and through. He abandons any last will to take it easy and hammers into Blake. His long dick is enveloped by Blake’s clenching ass over and over, while Adam flicks and licks his tongue as far and wide as his tongue can go in Ders’ own asshole. Somehow Adam already knows Ders’ rhythm, funny that he has one, and it goes from blinding white to a searing fire and Ders grunts over and over, joy and passion surging in his stomach every time he hears his best friends moaning and groaning and yowling after the pleasure he’s dealing.

Swift movements beneath Ders’ chest tells him that Blake’s removed one hand from Ders’ chest and is cranking himself, and the vibrating seat beside him tells Ders that Adam’s doing just about the same. There’s this guttural, choking, howling kind of mixture of noises that happens when Ders makes the educated guess that Adam and Blake have come at the same time. Which is so fucking hot. Blake gets this look on his face, completely washed out, more washed out and debauched looking than any kind of drug can do. And instead of tension and clenching and clawing and all that comes from the pain/pleasure that butt fucking entails, Blake suddenly goes soft. Loose. A waif. He relaxes all around Ders as he pounds it out to completion. Won’t take a bit, just a few, more, hits.

He comes deep inside Blake, his cock shuddering inside his heat and then he collapses on his friend like his body is suddenly made of jelly. After a few minutes of lying with Blake’s hair in his mouth and an elbow stuck in his rib and a foot kicking his thigh, all connections that don’t fully make sense to him. After pulling himself out of that washed out rip curl slam, he goes to slowly pull his deflating dick out of Blake, only to be stopped.

“Stay,” is all Blake is able to say, before blanking out again.

It’s uncomfortable as fuck but it feels so good still, sweaty and sticky and stinky, fuck it reeks in here, of all that’s been said and all that he loves. His dick softening inside his best friend, his other best bro having collapsed in the front, one caressing hand on Ders’ shin. Could the weekend get any better? Except that it really does stink, and after a while of dripping off each other like a Dali painting, he crawls into the back seat with Blake and winds down a window.

From the front, Adam starts to light up a joint. He passes it back to Ders, who takes a drag, then places it on Blake’s lips but gets nothing. The little dude’s completely wiped out.

Then, Adam says incredulously, “dude, I can’t believe I just lick fucked my best friend’s asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. i was working off some facts from the show and from interviews mostly about Blake.  
> \- that he precums a lot is from the show  
> \- that he blacks out after cranking it is from an interview  
> (and i refuse to believe he's only 3 inch hard!)


End file.
